


（cartman/kyle ） 二战集中营设定

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载 原作者lof@兔叽兔叽约稿产物。 顺便我要吹一波🌈屁（实话），上面这位太太人超级好qwq！！脾气好！写文好！有想约稿的仙女请不要犹豫！！！找她下单啊 我爱她。预警：预警： 生子 ，liu chan ， 虐待， 流血...集中营长官cartman x 战俘kyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	（cartman/kyle ） 二战集中营设定

cartman/kyle

二战集中营设定

……………………

“放开他。”

随着这句话的响起，漆黑的牢房里就好像出现了一束光，或者是一声象征停止的哨响——所有的士兵都狼狈地从地上爬了起来，油灯被点燃，斑驳肮脏的墙壁暴露在每一个人的眼前。

cartman略过那些暴露着雪白胸脯的女人，她们有的惊慌地捂住胸口，有的满脸死灰，只有时而起伏的胸膛证明她还活着，有的蜷缩在角落里，在油灯亮起的瞬间，努力将自己的存在尽可能地缩小。

她们的手脚上布满了男人们的指痕和牙痕，有更为淫靡的体液则沾满了她们裸露在外的皮肤。

“长官。”

最靠里的士兵从容地站起，但脸色似乎并不太好。

“……滚出去。”

cartman站定，说出了进入这间牢房里的第一句话。

浓郁的馨香在整间牢房里泛滥，不论是男人还是女人，德国人或者是犹太人，等到他们都从这里离开后，只剩下极其细小的喘息声存在于油灯照不到的黑暗里。

cartman脱掉手套，愣怔了片刻，忽然伸出手去。

“kyle……”

满脸苍白的omega静静地躺在黑暗当中。

…………

强奸一个下等的犹太人，谁也不会说什么的，哪怕她或是他原先就有伴侣，只要那个伴侣不存在，这里的每一个德国看守都能做他们的“伴侣”。

kyle被吊了起来，四肢都被铁锁分得很开，他的衣服被刀割破了，可并没有完全被人脱下来，破碎的布料残存在他身上，跟随着身体主人的呼吸一同起起伏伏。

他歪着头，因为先前的那个士兵给他脖子上绑上了一根很重的铁项圈，项圈的一边吊了一颗更加沉重的铁砝码——这名士兵似乎想要用这样的方式去除掉他颈后的标记。

“……我还记得你，”等待着cartman替他松开项圈的时候，kyle喃喃自语一般地说着，“5年前的春天，那个来我家寄宿的学生……”

“真高兴你还记得我，”cartman紧紧地抿着嘴，他的心很乱，而他自己甚至都不知道自己在因为什么而困惑，集中营里的所有犹太人都是看守们的私有物，可他为什么会要来救他，“……你的alpha呢？”

这句话问得十分心虚，cartman记得副官给他指认的那具尸体，熟悉的发丝，熟悉的脸庞，即便沾满了血污，这仍是那张五年前的俊俏脸庞。

“死了。”kyle忽然挑起嘴角，在他的额头上，有鲜血与红发凝结在了一块儿，黏糊糊地粘在上面，“被你的士兵弄死了，cartman，他不是军人，他甚至没有拿枪！”

“这就是他的宿命！”cartman忽然掐住了他刚刚获得自由的脖子，浓重的戾气让他狠狠地粗喘了起来，体面的装束在顷刻间染上灰尘，cartman逼迫他抬起头，直视kyle的双眼，“日耳曼的战争……这只是一个开始。”

他阴沉地吐出话语，而后在四声枪声中，他带走了这个omega。

他要占有他，cartman终于找到了自己内心不安的源头，无论kyle是怎么想的……他都要占有他。

…………

“卖给我一个，或是卖给集中营所有的士兵，”cartman给自己的办公室上锁，愈加浓重的占有欲让他逐渐无法忍受其他alpha的味道，“这是作为熟人，我给你最后的选择的权利。”

“……我不想当妓女，”kyle躺在一张巨大的皮沙发上，疲累的身体里几乎每一个关节都在嘎吱作响，可他的精神仍然亢奋不已，“但我更不想卖身给一个恶魔。”

“……你没有选择。”

cartman忽然掰下了金属的锁头，门扉仍在嘎吱作响，而他很快地走过来，将锁头扔在了kyle的耳边。

“我会让你知道的，”他忽然挑起一个扭曲的笑容，“恶魔也会让你爽的。”

…………

“这是新一轮的名单，长官，”副官送来文件夹，他已经恢复了平日体面的样子，头发被一丝不苟地梳好，“最新指示，我们需要派遣三千名犹太人去支持东边战壕的挖掘工作。”

“名单的调配交给你，”cartman将手伸下去，摸了摸kyle的头，“继续汇报。”

“是，”副官beta的身份让他闻不出空气中过分充盈的甜香，当然他也无法忽视，在这间代表着权威的办公室中，隐约细碎的喘息声，“最高指示……”

德语发音强劲有力，蜷缩在办公桌下的kyle，几乎觉得这就是一根根鞭子，狠狠地抽打到他的身上。

他含着日耳曼alpha粗大的性器，这家伙有着无法忽略的咸腥臭味，粗大的顶端狠狠顶住了他的喉咙口，kyle闭上眼，跟着又慢慢睁开，只能无助地任凭cartman用下半身侵占自己的空气。

他被人用皮带捆住了双手，只有双脚是自由的，他可以选择坐着或是跪着的姿势，但kyle现在头晕眼花，没有任何多余的脑力支撑他思考自己当下的情形，只有舌头还在听话地，麻木地摆动着。

周遭的空气开始热起来了，没法吞咽下去的口水同kyle的汗水一起流了下去，被cartman粗暴进入的后穴同样在隐隐作痛，至于他的后颈，止不住的鲜血仍在细细流淌。

“嗯……呼……”

kyle从不知道自己会变得如此脆弱，他还记得自己打猎时用双手制服野猪的情景，可现在他似乎变成了一张迎风就倒的纸片，唇舌都在吃力地含着cartman的家伙，alpha膨胀的结第二次出现在他的体内。

“那么，我就按您的意思下发文件了。”

副官眼尖地发现了长官格外不耐的神情，他识趣地加快了汇报速度，立时逃离了办公室。

“等等，”cartman忽然出声，他按住了kyle的后脑，狠狠将自己的性器进入到了最深处，混杂着哭泣的哀鸣从办公桌下传出，而他令自己狠下心来，任凭kyle在底下挣扎抽搐起来，“给我带一个新的锁头过来，这扇门的锁头坏了。”

“谨遵您的吩咐。”

副官敬礼走出，cartman忽然绷紧了身体——他射精了，大股的精液直接进入了kyle的喉管，omega剧烈地咳嗽起来，似乎并不在意副官是否已经离开。

cartman松口气，将人直接从底下拖了上来，kyle仍在咳嗽着，然而不断鼓动的喉结证明了他正在下意识地吞咽cartman的精液。

这是他的alpha的精液，哪怕他不愿意承认，在他的生殖腔内留下痕迹的，也已经变成cartman了。

“你做得很好，”cartman忍着去亲吻他嘴唇的想法，粗暴地将人丢向了地上，“看来你可以很好地适应这份工作，做一个合格的妓女。”

…………

集中营内还没来得及建造如此巨大的宿舍，所有的犹太人只能用破布和废纸，以及一些没什么用处的木头来建造自己栖身之地，人们以关系远近围成一个又一个的聚落，将聚落建造在工地的不远处。

kyle当然没来得及去建造自己的屋子，他从离开cartman办公室的时候就开始发烧，cartman让副官给他找一间犹太人住的屋子，副官便随意枪杀了一户人家，将kyle安置在里面。

犹太人们每天清晨排队打水，这里生活物资紧缺，只有水源可以足量供应，聚落的中心就是一处水井，大概是担心他们爆发出某些令人讨厌的瘟疫，集中营的看守们并没有禁止。

kyle就这样躺在这个被搭建起来的屋子里，躺在冰冷的床单上。

他很渴，或许也很饿，被抓进集中营后他已经有很多天没有吃过东西了，只有一条黑面包，kyle到现在还能记得那粗粝得如同砂石一样的口感，那是另一个犹太老奶奶给他的，那位老奶奶裹着头巾，用布满皱纹的手轻轻抚摸他的额头……

“吃吧。”

kyle忽然惊醒，眼前不再是一片黑暗，似乎有油灯的光亮，这是不太可能出现在聚落里的，这些富有的商人们就连内裤都被人扒了个一干二净。

cartman坐在他跟前，这次他没有穿着军装，只是很轻松地穿着白衬衣，就像当年游学借宿时一样。

“……长官？”

kyle声音沙哑，他的眼前仍然是一片恍惚，就连cartman的脸都被视觉扭曲成了大片的马赛克，但这并不妨碍他嗅到了标记自己的alpha的信息素，同时用嘲讽的语气吐出这个尊敬的称呼。

“……起得来吗？”

cartman似乎并不在意他语气中的冒犯，他伸出了手，kyle直觉想要避开他，但不论是被病毒侵犯的身体，还是被信息素控制的意识，它们都站在cartman的那一边。

这糟透了……

kyle被安顿在了cartman的肩头，他能感觉得到，这位尊贵的德国长官正在用手掌根测量他额头上的温度，紧跟着从他的嘴里发出了懊悔的声音，kyle疲惫地闭上眼，忽然有点想笑。

“我太粗暴了。”

他紧紧地搂住了kyle，紧跟着他扭过头，用德语低声地吩咐着什么，kyle尽可能地睁大眼睛，在油灯光亮照射到的地方，他看见了那张熟悉的脸。

kyle眨眨眼睛，脑中又是一阵天旋地转。

“你……”在沉默的空气中，他忽然挣扎起来，高热击垮了他的全部意识，kyle甚至不在乎裹在自己身上的衣服是否被人脱下，他努力地直视着cartman，将自己肿胀的眼睛睁到最大，“……我已经卖给你了，长官。”

恐惧再次席卷了他，kyle开始语无伦次起来，他不再只说德语，各色杂乱的法语词汇也被他崩溃地吐出，他甚至用不甚熟练的英语恳求起来，浑身瑟缩着想要躲到角落中去。

“回来！”cartman被他吓到了，他仍然紧紧地搂住kyle，不顾他的挣扎在不经意间打在了他的身上，“你发烧了！冷静一点！”

“你大可以……不必，”kyle竭力地睁大眼睛，“我听得懂，说德语，不，你不要……”

他从喉咙里发出一声泣音，难堪地用双手捂住了脸。

颈后的咬痕仍在隐隐作痛，下身的伤口也在火热的刺痛中盘桓。

“你已经是我的alpha了，”kyle终于还是缩了回去，他将自己蜷缩在一块肮脏的毯子下，匍匐着看向cartman，眼中含着他自己都未曾注意到的泪水，“……能不能不要把我卖给别人？”

“……我不会把你卖给别人，”cartman咬着牙，前所未有的痛苦在他的心上蔓延开来，他还是把kyle搂进了怀里，同时接过了副官递过来的抗生素，“出去……好了，kyle，我不会把你卖给任何人。”

“你就是我一个人的婊子，”他粗暴地拿出酒精，在kyle的手臂上擦拭出一块可以看清血管的皮肉，让泛着银光的针尖慢慢没入其中，“kyle，我占有了你。”

就算kyle仅仅是出于恐惧，或者哪怕是出于信息素的催化……cartman绝不允许他离开自己。

…………

“……又来了。”

“这个月来了五次了，”女人们议论纷纷，她们提着水桶，皆有头巾窃窃私语着，“味道真大……”

“你看看，还有牛肉吃……”

“真是不要脸。”

…………

“给他送过去吧。”

cartman的办公桌上堆满了各式各样的巧克力礼盒。

“您不亲自去吗？”

副官眼神闪烁，侧身替他整理。

“我……”cartman弯曲食指，敲了敲桌子，“下午会来一批新的建材，你送完了就点一批人过来搬。”

“明白。”

“……另外，”cartman忽然有些犹豫，他从抽屉里拿出了一封信，副官稍稍瞥了眼，署名果然是那个犹太的omega，“把这个也送过去。”

“是的，长官。”

…………

kyle木然地给自己戴上头巾。

在从前的家里，stan从不会让他戴上这样的东西，即便ao两种性别的壁垒在犹太民族中是如此常见，stan从来都是用会令kyle舒服的方式去爱他，给他自由，平等，还有美好的生活。

唯一的遗憾，大概就是他俩没能拥有一个孩子……

毒蛇一般的心痛感随之出现在他的胸腔周围，kyle一个激灵醒了过来，对着小窗外照射进的阳光，犹豫片刻后，踮起脚，小心翼翼地朝外看去。

女人们已经打好水了，她们大多需要操持一整个家的生活，在没有虐打和欺凌的时候，犹太人将难民聚落里的日子，过得如从前没有什么区别。

kyle抿抿唇，弯腰捡起地上的水桶，准备朝外走去。

“kyle，”副官喊住了他，没有任何预兆，他就这么推开了门，强硬地挡住了kyle的去路，“请留步，”他不怎么诚恳地说道，“长官要我给你带来了东西。”

这间阴暗狭小的房间里堆满了各式各样的高级食品，就连kyle手里的水桶，都是德国制造，轻便又结实。

kyle同样木然地点头，他已经习惯了cartman时不时的“恩赐”，这些东西对他而言都是生活必需品，而接受自己alpha的赐予其实并不丢人，不是吗？

副官看了看他，眼神略带一些淫邪地在kyle的全身上下游走过，他打量过kyle用破布围起来的下半身，着重看了看他挺翘的屁股。

kyle站在原地，一动不动地任他“观赏”，一个失去了丈夫的omega，在这样的地界里迟早会成为万人骑的婊子，他已经很幸运了，要学会忍耐，他时常这么对自己说。

cartman不可能永远地包容他，kyle在他的办公室看见了他许多次签署将犹太人送去“做肥皂”的文件，cartman从不避讳他，而他也更加地顺从自己的alpha。

面对副官的眼神，他只是低下头，慢慢伸过手去，预备接那块新的“物资”。

“你戴上了头巾？”副官挑眉，他大概还记得当初kyle反抗得如何激烈，他把巧克力递了过去，浓郁的可可香从锡箔纸中间钻了出来，“真可惜，你的红发非常美。”

“谢谢，”kyle低下头，顺从地让他看见自己头巾与脸颊之间，还没能好好整理的几簇乱发，“这是什么？”

“巧克力，”副官满意地点头，他没有胆子跟自己的上司抢人，但占占便宜而已，他摸了摸自己的口袋，找出来一袋子糖果，与巧克力一同塞进了kyle手中，“尝尝吧，犹太人，这是日耳曼民族的味道。”

kyle点点头，他看着副官掀开帘子走了出去，外面的阳光洒进来又很快消失，他安安静静地站了会儿，果不其然，细碎的嘀咕声很快从某个角落传了出来。

“原来还不止一个……”

女人们再次开始了她们的聚会，在这贫瘠又冰冷的聚落里，说闲话大概是她们唯一的乐趣。

kyle稍微吸吸鼻子，只能在空气里闻到格外淡薄的信息素味道，她们大概已经被集中营的生活逼到麻木了，第二性征同样在黑暗里枯萎。

只除了他……

他摸摸自己的后颈，有些自虐地顺着cartman留下的齿痕，狠狠按了下去。

钝痛一瞬间在他的神经系统里爆发，kyle倒抽了一口冷气，在cartman残存的信息素中痉挛个不停。

望着黑暗斑驳的墙壁，他眨眨眼，一连串的泪水随之而落。

“哦，不……不哭……”

kyle愣怔地流了会儿眼泪，这才慢慢回过神来，他慌忙地擦拭眼角，用力过大以至于将这块格外柔嫩些的皮肤磨蹭得刺痛。

整个空间里已经安静下来了，kyle慢慢将头巾给自己戴好，将每一根发丝都病态地藏了起来，他慢慢地提起水桶，准备继续自己方才的动作。

手中被遗忘的巧克力阻挡了他。

借着房间里稀薄的光线，kyle揭开了裹在最外层的锡箔纸，指尖的触感有些陌生，kyle恍惚地想，他似乎已经很久没有触碰过这样的东西了。

浓郁的可可香在他鼻尖爆发，kyle把副官给的糖果随手放在了水桶里，蹲下身，几乎将鼻尖贴在了巧克力上，认真地嗅闻着。

可可的味道，烟草的味道，皮革的味道，火药的味道。

还有些微的……cartman的味道。

kyle瞪大了眼睛，为自己心中这个不可思议的想法感到诧异且羞耻，就好像在无意识间，他背叛了什么一样，强烈的罪恶感让他开始微微发抖。

而他的后颈也在同一时间里热了起来，濡湿温热的感觉也出现在了他的下半身，omega的生理催促他对自己标记的alpha做出反应，kyle摇摇晃晃，跪在了地上。

他脸色苍白，嘴唇也颤抖不停，心中就像多了一团乱麻，kyle极力地想要捋清着纷乱的思绪，血液飞速循环，心脏也加速运转。

“唔——！！！”

kyle捂住了嘴，连滚带爬地跑向屋子的另一个角落里，对着一个散发着微微臭气的木桶大声呕吐了起来。

…………

成群结队的犹太年轻男人们就像牛羊一样被赶在了一起，看守们全都聚集过来，给他们带上链条式的手铐和脚链。

“就这些？”副官清点完人数，脸上的表情并不怎么好，“谁都知道，这里收容的男人绝对不止这么几个。”

“长官，钢铁厂那边也缺人手，”管理聚落的看守愁眉苦脸地打开自己的记事本，“已经是极限了，那些女人们也需要忙一些农活，我们已经把人数压制在最低了。”

“犹太人要多少有多少，”副官不屑道，“去把所有有女人的家庭都给我喊来，我们不需要劣等的孩子出生，让她们顶替自己的丈夫去炼钢。”

“当然，”看守不住地擦掉额角滑下的汗，“您稍等、稍等。”

看守们大多只会德语，他们也不屑与犹太人们交流，只要这些人能够完成所有的工作，看守们各自乐得清闲。

以至于现在真正要找起人来，看守们反倒如无头苍蝇一样。

“够了，”副官打断他们，“我刚刚见到了一群无所事事的女人，也许你们布置下去的任务并不很重，给了这些蛀虫玩乐的闲工夫——就她们吧，让她们各自的丈夫都来报道！”

“是！是的，长官！”

有了准确的方向，看守们飞快地朝着聚落跑去，他们之中也有收受过那群犹太女人的贿赂的，用一些名贵的金表首饰来交换一点肉干和茶叶——这些东西大多是她们贴身藏住的，看守们也对她们颇为照顾——可又怎么比得上军队里的长官的命令来得重要？

女人们很快就被全部带来了，副官同时拿出了手铐和枪，他指了指自己身后的男人们，跟着又指了指她们。

“找来你们的男人，”他用尽量简短直白的德语说道，“或者你们可以选择自己去。”

“给你们十分钟。”

…………

这当然是一个不可能完成的任务，女人们同看守们都是心知肚明——她们绝无可能在这么短的时间里将自己的丈夫们找来，等待她们的只有劳工，或者死。

也许是她们中的哪一个惹怒了副官，看守们在心里默默地想着，这群女人自作自受，只要不牵扯到他们就好。

十分钟过去了，女人们陆陆续续地回到了原地，她们大多带着阴郁憔悴的神情，看向副官的眼神也变得格外绝望。

最后一个女人回来了，也只有她是带来一个人一起来的——她带来了kyle。

kyle看着副官微微瞪大的眼睛，心中只觉得嘲讽。

“长官，”他硬着头皮走上前去，“请您宽恕她们。”

“你给我提出了一个非分的的请求，”副官挑眉，对于kyle的行为十分的不可思议，“你能给我什么？”

他用德语与kyle交流，看守们表情各异，女人们却一脸紧张。

“……日后如果您有需要的话。”

kyle的喉咙有些艰涩，他还没有完全从呕吐的阴影中走出，脸色仍旧苍白。

“哦，”副官愉悦地挑了挑眉，即便周遭的妇人们不理解他话语的含义，看守们却为他的脸色而松一口气，他上下打量了一番kyle，“你的脸色很苍白，”他轻声地说，“好吧，交易达成。”

“你们很幸运，”副官重新看向那群妇人们，“有人救了你们。”

“就这些男人吧，带走！”

…………

也许是看在kyle如此的知情识趣的份上，副官不光带走了足量的劳工，他也同样给cartman带去了一个小道消息。

“这群多嘴的妇人们！”

cartman将文件狠狠地摔在桌子上，西线战况激烈，上峰下发的任务指令越来越多，cartman呼吸急促地盯着办公桌，忽然拔出枪来，将办公室的窗户扫射成了破碎的玻璃。

“是要将她们都处理掉吗？”副官尽可能冷静地在一旁询问道，心中对kyle的认知忽然又上了个档次——他开始犹豫自己的行为的正确性，同时也在忖度自己是否值得cartman网开一面，“长官，我可以……”

“不！”cartman将枪狠狠拍上办公桌，“我亲自去！”

…………

kyle愣愣地坐在床上。

他手里还攥着头巾，而身旁的水桶已经由那些妇人们替他打满了水，她们甚至还帮他烧开了炉子，将cartman送来的牛奶也煮熟了。

“给孩子们分一点，”他闻着浓郁的奶香，分神嘱咐道，“……对了，你们的孩子们呢？”

“我把他们都藏在家里了，”那个来敲门的妇人在他身侧蹲下，握住他的手不住地揉搓，“你还好吗，kyle？”

“我……我当然没有什么问题。”

kyle有些心不在焉，从外面回来后，他还来不及接受妇人们的谢意，便吐了个昏天黑地。

这群颇有经验的妇人们面面相觑，将这个大概是象征着屈辱的消息告知了kyle。

“不可能……”他喃喃着，手却不自觉地抚摸上了肚子，“这怎么可能呢？”

他跟stan这么多年来都没有孩子，为什么跟着cartman之后，只是这么几次……？

“……我们也不知道，”蹲在他身边的妇人犹豫地说，“但你一定是怀孕了，东区有一个我认识的医生，如果你需要的话，我们可以偷偷把他请过来。”

“不……我，嗯，”kyle更加茫然了，他更清楚地感知到了自己的无措——相比起处理问题，得知自己怀孕之后，他竟然首先是想要见见cartman，这无疑又是一计对他的重锤，羞耻感与罪恶感一同涌上心头，“我会看，你放心。”

“好吧，kyle，”妇人慈和地摸摸他的脸颊，“你救了我们，我们为自己之前的言行道歉，不论你有没有听过——我们一定会报答你的。”

“不……”

kyle还在喃喃自语，他看着这些妇人的脸，看着她们眼中这堪称陌生的情绪，嘴巴嗫嚅着，忽然吐出了话语。

“我想见见……你们的孩子们。”

…………

cartman是带着怒气找来的。

他提着马鞭和枪，一路就闯入了kyle所在的聚落，沿途逐渐下工的犹太人满身的油污和肮脏，他一概没有放进眼中，直直朝着kyle的所在走去。

他感受到了被冒犯的感觉——这群低贱的，该死的犹太人，他们怎么敢去诋毁kyle？cartman选择性地忘记了kyle的种族，当然，他也同样在心中为此找到了最好的解释——kyle是属于他的omega，这群犹太女人诋毁kyle，就等同于诋毁他！

没有人胆敢阻挡他，就连看守们都畏缩地退开，对于分管他们的长官的性格，看守们早就略有耳闻——这是一个精神不太正常的暴君，是被他们的领导人嘉奖过的优秀士兵。

谁也不敢去触这个霉头，cartman直接来到了kyle的房子跟前。

只是一眼看过去，愤怒的火山便在cartman的心中爆发。

他盯着眼前的画面，不顾有些注意到他的妇人惊叫着将孩子抱开，他对着kyle，直直地拔出了自己的枪。

枪声响起的瞬间，泥土飞溅，kyle脸色苍白地看着他，一动不动地任凭子弹从他耳根边擦了过去。

一股鲜血跟着飞溅出来，身旁的小孩们尖叫起来，被母亲一把捂住嘴巴，拖拽着远离了cartman。

被kyle塞进他们手中的糖果也跟着散落在了地上，漂亮的锡箔纸被泥土给完全覆盖，一个比较小的孩子忽然哭闹起来，他看着被肮脏泥土覆盖的漂亮糖块，很委屈似的哭了起来。

他呜呜吭吭，即便被惊恐的母亲搂住嘴巴，仍在挣扎不停。

“一群低贱的小杂种……”

kyle好像突然回过神来，他猛地冲上前去，alpha带着暴怒的信息素浓郁得几乎要把人熏晕，可他没有选择，火药的味道让他本能地恐惧。

而当cartman看过来时，他几乎布满了血丝的眼睛，更让kyle清楚地意识到了他的欲望。

“不要，求你了，cartman！”kyle用几乎破音的嗓子喊道，他握紧了cartman的手腕，整个人差不多是半跪在地上的姿态，他用德语疯狂地恳求起来，“回屋子去——求你了，至少回屋子去，不要在这里！”

不论是亲眼目睹德军长官的性爱全过程，亦或是被暴怒的cartman迁怒，kyle根本无法想象，周遭的这些妇女儿童们会因为他的举动而得到怎样的惩罚。

他只能寄希望于cartman了。

“你疯了！”连日来战况的高压同样带给了cartman格外紧张暴怒的情绪，他又气又笑，因为缺少睡眠而变得格外憔悴的脸扭曲在了一起，“满足你！”他特意用希伯来语说的，将那些满脸惊慌的女人们抛开，便直接把人拖进了屋子里，压上了那张摇摇欲坠的床，“你——omega，kyle！你到现在都没有认清楚！你！你这个，该死的，无耻的——”

cartman忽然停下来，他带着暴怒挥起自己手里的马鞭，凌厉的风声夹杂着kyle惊恐的喘息，让kyle的裤子很快破裂成了碎片。

“不、不要——”

kyle瞪大了眼睛，他下意识地护住自己的肚子，可alpha的暴力绝非他可以抗衡的，几乎是一道白光从他脑内闪过，kyle便感觉到了火烧火燎般的疼痛出现在了他的身后——cartman并没有着重鞭打他的某一部位，kyle甚至很快就感受到了粘稠的液体出现在了他的下半身。

难道……？

kyle晃了晃，自问不能接受这样的结果，他当然厌恶cartman，可生殖本能从来占据上风，肚子里的孩子是他的血脉，他必须要保护它，让它安全长大……

“cartman——！”

他的喊叫最终变成了一声痛呼，鲜血在马鞭上迸开，kyle抽搐了两下，颤抖不断的双腿已经无法支撑他的身体了，他只觉得膝盖一软，跟着一个沉重的身体便压到了他的背上。

“你真是愚蠢至极！”

cartman已经语无伦次起来，他疯狂地愤怒了，他不能理解kyle的选择，更不能理解他的所作所为——分明那些话语都是针对着kyle，可为之愤怒的却是cartman自己，而更令cartman难以接受的是，他对于kyle的感情似乎已经变得过分狂热了……

就像现在，当他紧贴住kyle的身体时，他什么也没法思考，什么也没法去聆听了，就好像外界的一切都变成了虚幻的废弃，只有身下的这具身体是真实的，他对于kyle是如此的渴求，以至于他甚至没法注意到kyle濒临崩溃的模样。

cartman很粗鲁地掐了掐kyle的胸部，这是他在之前的几次交合中都不会触碰的地方，可激素的生成让那两块硬邦邦的肌肉变得柔软了不少，cartman头昏脑胀无法觉察，kyle却被掐得疼痛不已。

“不要……”

这是再一次徒劳的拒绝，cartman已经扒开了他的裤子，那些脆弱的布料在alpha手下根本不堪一击，怀孕中的omega会自动替他拒绝额外的性爱，哪怕是来自于标记他的alpha，穴道并不湿润，穴口甚至紧紧闭合着，从里到外都散发着拒绝的味道。

cartman的脸色更加阴沉了。

“让你呆在犹太人堆里，看来给你学到了一些不健康的东西！”

仍有鲜血从kyle臀腿与背后的伤口中流出，cartman很扭曲地笑了，不顾kyle因为疼痛而发出的尖叫，直接用这些鲜血做了润滑。

在被cartman贯穿的时候，kyle仍然死死抓住了床铺的一角，他竭力地向上挣扎着，想要为自己腹中的小生命搏上一搏。

但很显然，他失败了，alpha的控制力超乎了他的想象，他不能挣扎，没有拒绝的余地，在火热的性器之下，他活像被钉在十字架上的耶稣，一动不动，只能任凭鲜血流淌干净。

“你总在试图激怒我，kyle！你——该死的，让那群犹太人都给我带在原地，给我跪着等！”

cartman再次怒吼起来，听起来像是在给屋外的看守下命令。

kyle的神智模糊起来，他甚至缓慢地放下了捂在自己肚子前的手，他开始想起了第一次的经历，当然不是他自己的第一次，具体而言……应该是跟cartman的第一次。

他不明白自己这样是不是有病，有眼泪从他的眼睛里流了出来，火烧火燎的疼痛仍在他的背后蔓延，但不仅仅是背后，一股搅动内脏般的疼痛同样也在他的体内生发。

之前的欢乐就好像是一面格外脆弱的镜子，在短暂的存在之后，便被残酷的现实一举打碎。

这世界不允许快乐留存。

kyle侧脸躺在床上，似哭似笑地面对着虚空流泪。

在他身后，cartman就像交合的野兽，浓重的淫靡气息同鲜血交融在了一起，那个同样脆弱娇嫩的洞口被强行撑开到了最大，kyle隐约能听见从自己体内出现的，肌体断裂的声音，但这已经不重要了，不，什么都不重要了……

在堪称无尽的痛苦之中，他彻底失去了意识。

这是懦弱者的选择，kyle在心中嘲讽地对自己说道，我真是一个堕落的人啊。

…………

等到他再次拥有了意识，周遭的一切都好像尘埃落定了一样。

kyle觉得自己身旁都是白色的，就连自己也是。

仿佛在水中的漂浮感占据了他的全部感官。

他感到舒服，是那种轻轻松松的舒服，没有任何的外力能够侵占他的精神，他感到完满且自由。

有人在呼唤他的名字。

这是个陌生的声音，在他过去二十五年以来，没有人用这样的方式呼唤过他。

但这又是熟悉的，kyle模糊地想，似乎有人这么喊过，而且不止一次。

他的身体忽然又刺痛起来，像是有一千万根针在同时扎进他的肉体里，顺着他的血管，让他疼痛难忍，却又无力反抗。

这样仿佛无休止的疼痛让人厌烦，他捂住耳朵，闭上眼睛，用尽一切可能的方法将自己蜷缩起来，似乎这样就可以让自己远离这混身的痛意。

够了……他迷糊地想，就让我永远地睡过去吧。

带着这一身的罪恶……与不堪。

…………

cartman这次真的要疯了。

“我标记了他……没错！我标记了他！可他怎么就……”

他狂乱地在病房内走来走去，军靴敲得地板铛铛作响，幸好副官已经把军医带了出去，只留下cartman像一头战败的狮子无措地发泄着。

沾满鲜血的布条还堆放在kyle的病床旁边，每当cartman的眼神瞥过去时，心脏便会跟着狠狠紧缩一下。

这样的痛苦让他几乎喘不过气来，可cartman现在只觉得在承受痛苦的时候，才能对kyle拥有一种真切感。

他在房间里漫无目的地走了半天后，忽然呼哧带喘地坐在了kyle的病床边，cartman想要拉住kyle的手，但当他向纯白的被褥伸出手去的时候，却又像触了电一般，攥着拳头狠狠收回。

“kyle、kyle……”

cartman不断重复着omega的名字，他悲切地呼唤着，跪在了kyle身边，歪着头去倾听他呼吸的声音。

kyle还在沉睡着，他单薄得就像是一片纸，在被褥下的身体干瘦，只有肚腹的地方微微隆起——cartman将目光投掷到他的肚腹中间，沉默了半晌，慢慢伸出手。

“你真是个坚强的好孩子。”

他由衷地称赞道。

母体受到了如此可怕的虐待，被鞭打，被强暴，这个小小的胚胎却才一个月大，就这样顽强地在kyle的子宫中坚持下去。

这是唯一可以令cartman感受到庆幸的地方，在从医生嘴里得到了“并未流产”的消息后，他头一次想要感谢掌管犹太人灵魂的神。

至少他们保护了kyle……

cartman还从不知道自己会如此的没有原则——但等他脑子清醒了一些后，他会变得更加没有原则。

为kyle医治的结果是绝对保密的，在德国国内，日耳曼的伟大造人计划已经开启，cartman在不能原谅自己粗暴行为的同时，也绝不允许这个孩子再次收到伤害。

他第一次让步了，在自己的民族大义面前，为了自己的一己私欲，让开了一大步。

kyle必须要活下去……这个孩子，同样也必须要活下去。

cartman忽然闭上眼，他跪在了kyle的床边，双手十指相握，紧贴在自己的额前。

他在祈祷着……或许他心中仍然茫然彷徨，但这一目标却牢牢地在他心中扎下了根。

…………

cartman再次回到了kyle的聚落，从那些混身油污的犹太人身边走过，他慢慢来到了之前见到的那群孩子的地方。

妇人们遵循他的要求，仍带着孩子们跪在原地，她们瑟瑟发抖，但看向cartman的时候，眼中满是不服输的神情。

“……他怀孕了？”

cartman不知道自己在做什么，对着这群低贱的家伙，他抛出了这样一个问题。

“你伤害了他。”其中的一个妇人抬起头，狠狠瞪向cartman，“那也是你的孩子！”

cartman犹如被人迎面打了一拳，他粗喘起来，眼睛肿几乎要滴出血来。

他的喉咙如同破烂的风箱一般，听起来格外吓人，可哪怕是这群孩子们，也一同用着凶狠的眼神看着他。

“我、我不知道……”

cartman大概无法想象，一个刚刚得知自己怀孕的omega，对于小孩子是一种怎样的心态。

他站了片刻，忽然拿出了一个袋子，走到了那名说话的妇人跟前，丢给了她怀中的小孩。

“拿走吧。”他的声音充满了痛苦，明明很低沉的嗓音，却在下一刻猛然拔高，“都给我滚！”

锡箔纸包着的糖果与铁盒装的奶粉散落了一地，女人们只是用惊诧的眼神看了cartman一眼，她们大概只犹豫了一瞬间，便胡乱拿起这些东西，带着孩子离开了cartman身边。

cartman呼哧呼哧地站在原地，周遭的聚落里已经有人在自己的屋子里烧起炉火，在没有盐糖肉奶的情况下，犹太人们只能试图用热水来维持身体所必须的气力。

他的呼吸之间，闻到的全是烧焦的树皮的味道——这给了cartman一种不太健康的联想，在他所能目及之处，kyle之前住过的屋子仍然停留在当地，没有人敢进去居住，cartman甚至还能闻到那天从kyle体内流出来的血腥气。

“该死、该死……”

cartman疼痛难忍一般地弯下腰，他瞪大了眼睛，死死盯着焦黑泛着臭气的地面，有汗珠从他的额头上滑落。

而几分钟后，他又缓缓地站直起来，一步步地走出了聚落。

那些脸颊黢黑的劳工们用或胆怯，或痛恨，或麻木的眼神看向他，目送他的远去。

  



End file.
